The Pezberry Team
Team Rules * Only sign your name once. * Do not bash Pezberry (or Rachel/Santana) or any other ship for that matter. * Help us think of reasons to ship their friendship and/or relationship. * Don't spam the page. Please. * Don't delete anything that isn't yours. * If you notice that something isn't right, feel free to comment on the comments section below or contact Soholade on her message wall. Reasons to ship Pezberry * In I Kissed a Girl Rachel stood up for Santana and helped her come out of the closet in a song (I Kissed a Girl). * In Hold on to Sixteen, Rachel "carries Santana home" during the performance of We Are Young. * After their So Emotional duet in Dance with Somebody, Rachel tells Santana that their voices are great together and they should've sung together more instead of being enemies. * In Dance with Somebody, Rachel asks Santana to put a picture of her up in her locker, and she does, though not before they hug each other. * In Naked, when asked by Kurt, Santana travels to New York with Quinn to convince Rachel that she'll regret going topless later in her life. * In Girls (and Boys) on Film, Santana finds Rachel's pregnancy test and when Rachel breaks down in front of her, she comforts her by saying that everything is going to be okay. * In Feud, Santana claims Rachel to be family to her, and goes so far as to sing Cold Hearted to Brody and call Finn from Lima, all in order to protect her. * In Guilty Pleasures, Rachel thanks Santana for protecting her, and they sing and dance to Mamma Mia together. * In Prom-asaurus, along with Quinn, Santana let go of winning prom queen, thing she always wanted, so Rachel could win and feel confident about herself. * In Lights Out, Rachel is concerned about Santana's future and tries to encourage her by complimenting her performing skills. She later helps her rediscover her childhood dream, dancing, along with Kurt. Signatures # #Brittany Rocks # #CarlotaGomes97 #Dancin'NoViolence # # #AmazingTike #Wanky #Dolphins=gaysharks # # #Jakelol #Xoxgleek410 #Ameso2 # #GodAlmightySchwimmer #Pill0wszs #Darkflipper # #PrettyLittleLiars #Patromegleek #Cata GleeFan #FinchelGleeek4Ever #Fonduefortwofan #QuickismyOTP #Brittanalovers #Brittana4Life #Gleebee #GleekThang #PerfectRivera #Zhester445 #UKGleek800 #Wolke 2 #Blondetta #MyReflection #Ropowo #Geoff109 #GleeDegrassi #Breatt #Kanatty728 # #Marta 613 #MrSecondPlace #Gleegoeswild #Lebanese250 #UhmUsername #CamayaEclareforever98 #Nikki.H #Phcbuns95 #BitchTookMyPillow #DoubleBritts #Scarecrows #Ilovequinnfabray #AmaterasuKun #Nxt2normalfan #LacKdaiSicaL #Wow..FantasticBaby! #SamcedesandKlaineForever #FroyGleek27 #Blaanderson #Freak For Finchel #MyReflection #Darrenfangirl # #AlyceInWonderland #Ben.Garth #Frankenteen96 #BellaZi #Miss.Sparkles #JudgesChild #IloveGlee1234 # #BloodOnTheRocks # #Brittanarocks #Lucky27 #Jack- gleelover # # #Love4kitty #FinchelQuick Gleek #DarrenDiannaNaya #Potter99 #PhoebeGleek #Lucia132377 #ForTheMisfitsAndTotalOutcast # #MarauderingGleek #LoveQuinntana #Hannahbanna1993 #Eturner141 # #TeamNewYork #Gleek2001 #Perfectnaya #ForTheMisfitsAndTotalOutcast #Gleek9000 # #LordTubbington57 #CatalinaSw33t #Gleefan4-ever #KurtanaLove1998 # # # #Myhernandezz # # #FreakySnixx #Beauty41 Gallery Pezberry1.gif PezberryTeamBackground.png Pezberry hugs ouch (1).gif Pezberry hugs ouch.gif Pezberry3.gif Pezberryslider.jpg 8pezberry.gif 7pezberry.gif 6pezberry.gif 5pezberry.gif 4pezberry.gif 3pezberry.gif 2pezberry.gif 1pezberry.gif Pezberryfeuding.jpeg Mammiamia!pezberry.gif Cute!!!!!!!pezberryhug - santana.png Hug!pezberry.gif Thankyoufortakingmehertoday!pezberry.gif Arenttheysofuckingcute!pezberry.gif Pezberry2.gif Pezberry123.gif Pezberry glee template.gif It'sgonnabeokay pezberry.gif Breakdowncrying comfort pezberry.gif Omg iamstartingtolovethisfriendship pezberry.gif Santanaandrachelfakekiss pezberry.jpg Santanaftrachel pezberry.gif Pezberry wankyness.gif Hahahhatheylookalike pezberry.gif Fapezberry Pilot.png FapezberryNaked.jpg Pezberry-Hug.gif Pezberry54.gif Pezberry1.png PezberryIsJudgingYou.gif 180px-Pezberry-Hug.gif Pezberryxx.jpg PezberrySing.jpg IKAGPezberry.jpg HairPezberry.jpg PezberryHug.gif ABLTPezberry.jpg PezBerry.jpg Pezberrynyc.jpg Pezberry123.jpg Pezberry-handholding.jpg Pezberry-graduate.jpg Pezberry-friends.jpg Pezberry--.jpg 9pezberry.gif 8 pezberry.gif 7 pezberry.gif 6 pezberry.gif 5 pezberry.gif 4 pezberry.gif 3 pezberry.gif 2 pezberry.gif 1 pezberry.gif 10pezberry.gif 11pezberry.gif 12pezberry.gif 13pezberry.gif 14pezberry.gif 15pezberry.gif 16pezberry.gif 17pezberry.gif 18pezberry.gif 19pezberry.gif 20pezberry.gif 21pezberry.gif 22pezberry.gif 23pezberry.gif 24pezberry.gif 25pezberry.gif 26pezberry.gif 27pezberry.gif 28pezberry.gif 29pezberry.gif 30pezberry.gif 31pezberry.gif 32pezberry.gif 33pezberry.gif 34pezberry.gif 35pezberry.gif 36pezberry.gif 37pezberry.gif 38pezberry.gif 39pezberry.gif 40pezberry.gif 41pezberry.gif 42pezberry.gif 43pezberry.gif 44pezberry.gif 45pezberry.gif 46pezberry.gif 47pezberry.gif Tumblr m30n318Li61qb6ikpo1 250.gif Tumblr m30n318Li61qb6ikpo2 250.gif Tumblr m30n318Li61qb6ikpo3 250.gif Tumblr m30n318Li61qb6ikpo4 250.gif nope..png she is holding her hand.gif|she's holding her hand them hugs.gif Feel free to add any picture you want, as long as it has something to do with Pezberry. Templates Feel free to add Pezberry templates for other users to see. Category:Teams